Rabid Rabbit
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: Okay Here's a math question. If You have a author who hates the line believe it and add a bunny who equally hates the line believe it what do you get? read the story to find out. And thank you so so much sakuraz7 for all your help!


Today was a great day! Naruto was in a great mood. He had some ramen in the morning then he polished all his kunais for the mission planned for later.

"Today is a great day, believe it", he said looking out the window. Suddenly he saw a white bunny with white eyes glaring at him from his apartment window sill.

"What a cute bunny! haha and look he even brushed his teeth…..but he didn't rinse" thought Naruto as the bunny kept glaring at him.

"Hey bunny your kinda scaring me, uhh believe it…!"The bunny jumped off the window sill and into Naruto's room making a thump as it landed on the ground. It slowly advanced towards Naruto making him inch back realizing the killing intent in the bunny's eyes.

"Nnnice.. bb..uny" stammered Naruto as he slowly approached the door. The bunny looked away for a second as Naruto took the chance to open the door and start running like mad. He kept running until he collided with someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you dobe?!" growled a pissed off Sasuke.

"There's a crazy bunny in my apartment with toothpaste in his mouth" yelled Naruto all in one breathe.

"Toothpaste..." repeated Sasuke with an arched eyebrow. "Could he have mistaken it for rabies..? Naa the dobe isn't that stupid…is he?" pondered Sasuke.

"Oh ya I forgot to mention the bunny hates the line "Believe it"…it kept glaring at me every time I said it" said Naruto breaking the silence.

Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye and pointed at what he saw with a horrified look on his face "GAHH there it is…It's hella crazy BELIEVE IT…oh shit…gomen bunny I didn't mean it"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who had an amazed look on his face "RUN" was all Naruto could say. The bunny had called out to all its rabid buddies and started to chase Naruto and Sasuke.

"NARUTO you IDIOT", screamed Sasuke while running for his dear life towards the bridge which was the meeting place they had all agreed on the previous day.

Sakura had noticed them and called out to them "Hey guys, why are you running?"

"JUST RUN", ordered Sasuke and Naruto at the same time. Sakura looked behind them and finally noticed the bunny riot and followed their advice.

"NARUTO, what the hell did you do now?!!!" screamed Sakura.

When they had finally arrived at the bridge, they saw Kakashi already there engulfed in his perverted book. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto would have been shocked to find their sensei already there considering his tardiness except they were too busy running for their lives.

Kakashi looked up and saw his team "Yo, what's up" he called out to them.

"RUN" they all said in unison. Kakashi saw the rabbits and started running like hell. They were running for quite some time but they had finally lost the rabid bunch.

"OK, your mission for today is to capture the bunny leader. Good luck!" said Kakashi disappearing before the team could protest or kill him.

"All right, first we need human bait to say the BI word. That should distract the rabbit long enough for us to capture it" said Sasuke.

"Okay who's the bait" asked Naruto thinking of possible candidates. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto expectantly.

"No way, uhuh not going to happen" Naruto started backing away from his comrades.

"But the rabbit likes you" stated Sasuke nonchalantly.

"I'll treat you to ramen" said Sakura in a sweet voice hoping that Naruto would buy her act.

"Okay…"sighed Naruto not being able to resist his beloved ramen and Sakura's face.

Naruto went to the center of the village and began chanting some gibberish. "Oh what a beautiful day, Believe it! And everyone should say believe it more often, Believe it! Come on everyone say believe it!" All the villagers could do was stare at the crazed Naruto.

Suddenly the bunny showed up but it had changed. It had grown to the size of a small dog, had red eyes and more foam in it's mouth. It lunged at Naruto but he dodged and started running for his life yet again.

"HELP, now would be a good time to jump in" screamed Naruto as he weaved through the streets in an attempt to get away. Just as the bunny was about to destroy Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had tackled it and somehow managed to put in a cage. The whole team sighed a sigh of relief.

Neji had appeared out of no where and said "Thanks you found my rabbit! He disappeared in the mourning without having his breakfast and I've been looking for him since."

"uhhh…,here" said Sakura as she handed over the bunny with an astonished face.

As Neji left, the team had all looked at each other then sweat dropped and smiled uneasily, "OK……" they all said together.

LATER ON

Naruto returned to his apartment and was hungry from all the excitement they had. He went to his cupboard and opened it…but he found something horrific. Inside were EMPTY ramen cups. It seems the bunny was a little hungry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO "


End file.
